Scaling, fouling, other ‘growths’, and corrosion can be damaging to water infrastructure and other liquid infrastructure. Scaling, fouling, other ‘growths’, and corrosion can reduce infrastructure lifespan, infrastructure structural integrity, the efficiency of boats and other water vehicles through increased drag and weight, clog pipes, and reduce the buoyancy of docks and buoys.
Prior art technologies for preventing scaling, fouling, and other ‘growths’ include anti-foulants and antiscalants. Anti-foulants and antiscalants have multiple significant disadvantages. They are generally bad for environment and may be toxic to aquatic ecosystems. They are generally only temporary and require re-application or replacement for continued effectiveness. They are generally expensive, including due to material cost, application cost, and their temporary nature.
In docks and other permanent or semi-permanent aquatic infrastructure, it is common to not employ anti-foulants and antiscalants. Generally, barnacles and/or other growths are periodically removed from the bottom of docks. Barnacles and other growths can add significant weight to docks and can damage or puncture dock pontoons. Removal is expensive, labor intensive, and only a temporary solution.